InuNaruto
by God of Vampires aka Alucard
Summary: Naruto did not summon a toad as he fell into the ravine he instead did what anything else that would have done if tossed in by Jiraiya.He his the bottom.Hard.He expected to die so why is a hand wrapped around his throat?Naruto/FemGaara/Hanabi/Samui.
1. Chapter 1

InuNaruto

Hello everyone this is God of Vampires here with my Naruto is Sesshomaru story but unlike everyone else I won't have him meet his past self in the Forest of reason I am able to finally publish my stories is cause I found my dads old laptop.I also am working on a story where like how a fellow author did a Stein like Harry I will do a Riddick like Stein like Harry story is called In the Mind of a Scientist and is complete with a sequel out already check it friend loneonyxwolf also has a Inuyasha Naruto crossover story you should check out its pretty really amazes me is the authors like NeonZangetsu and DZ2 who post new stories constantly but what disappoints me is that they post new stories and have a bunch of oneshots or stories with only 2 or 3 chapters like Kyubi16 has almost a hundred stories 90% of which have less than 5 enough ranting heres the story.I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha.

"Speech"  
'Thought'  
(Setting)  
{Timeskip}  
[Demonic Voice]

(Deep spiked ravine of death)  
As Naruto fell down deeper into the ravine he started to think'I think all my teachers are either playing favorites like Kakashi,incompetent like Iruka,or trying to kill me like Mizuki and Jiraiya.'He then hit the bottom of the .  
(With Jiraiya at the top)  
Jiraiya was panicking until he thought,"Ill just tell sensei that after undoing Orochimarus seal and teaching the brat water walking we parted ways.'He then ran off to do some more 'research'.

(In Narutos Mind)  
Naruto could feel a hand wrapped around his throat sO he opened his eyes to see a strange looking spoke with disgust in his voice,"I am disappointed and disgusted to know this is what I reincarnated into.A pitiful human wearing the mask of a idiot."Naruto asks confused,"Reincarnated?Mask?What are you talking about?Who are you?"The man snarls,"Stop using that mask and show your true self."Narutos face goes from the stupid looking confusion to a stoic cold expression that would make Itachi Uchiha proud."No one not even Kage level ninja have seen past my mask now will you answer my question?Who are you?"The man actually smirks,"I am a past you.I am Sesshomaru a Daiyokai or Greater Demon son of the great Dog Demon General I am also you."Naruto frowns before asking,"What about Kyubi isn't the fox a demon?"Sesshomaru laughs and sneers,"That fox is just a piece of a demonic tree which is where humanity gained chakra."Naruto looks the the demonic man in the eye and asks,"But why are you here?"Sesshomaru drops him and turns while sighing,"I am here cause you were about to die and your soul was clamoring for a way to usually you would have accessed the Kyubis chakra but the Kyubi was busy doing what he is usually instead your soul awakened me."The boy asks curious and needing to know,"What was the fox doing?"Sesshomaru turns back around to face him before stating with a voice full of anger."He was trying to break the multiple seals on your body that seal away your potential,your Uzumaki heritage,your intelligence,that mess up your chakra control,that hinder your bodies growth and with me being awakened we will merge,you will gain my memories and become a Daiyokai and the seals will be will become Sesshomaru."Naruto smiles an evil smile before saying,"Well what are we waiting for lets merge."Sesshomaru walks forward and extends a hand,"Take my hand and become Sesshomaru Uzumaki."Naruto smirks,"Sesshomaru Uzumaki?I like it lets do it."He takes his hand and they disappear in a bright light.

(With Narutos body at the bottom of the ravine)  
Narutos broken body exploded in a pillar of demonic energy which reached up to the sky.

(With the Sandaime Hokage)  
The Sandaime looked out the window to his office to see the pillar and had a bad feeling so he said to the seemingly empty room,"ANBU bring me Jiraiya and Naruto."Two shadows seemed to detach from two of the corners and rush out the window.

(With Jiraiya)  
Jiraiya looked up at the pillar and thought,'Oh shit sensei is gonna be pissed.'He turns just in time to find an ANBU in front of him,"What?""Lord Hokage wants to see you."The ANBU pales but nods and shunshins away.

(With Naruto five minutes after the explosion)  
The pillar disappear while a figure can be seen in the smoke clears to reveal what looks like a red headed Sesshomaru with three purple stripes on each cheek like Narutos whisker marks and his eyes are pale blue with a slit in the holds out his hands and calls out,"Come Bakusaiga!Come Tenseiga!"What he doesn't expect to see is only one sword to appear.'Tenseiga responded to my call but Bakusaiga didn't it probalby has a new weilder I will have to find a sword to replace it but what sword?'Tenseiga rattles in her sheath."Oh?You sense that the Kusanagi is here?I will have to find it and take for now I will be relearning my abilities and learning some of these jutsu."Sesshomaru vanshes just as a ANBU patrol arrived at the appears in Team 7s training makes a familiar hand seal and states,"Multiple Shadow Clone jutsu."500 clones appear in a cloud of turns to them and gives the orders."Form groups of a 100."They clones group up and listen."Alright group 1 will work on mastering chakra control,group 2 will work on Yokai control,group 3 will work on relearning our demonic abilities,group 4 will master the substitution jutsu, and group five will split into 5 groups of 5a will go to the library and look up history,5b will look up anything on the Uzumaki clan in the library and the villages files,5c will look up jutsus and other things,5d will henge as Sasuke and ask different Jonin about teaching us about elemental techniques,and 5e will use stealth to watch our potential opponents.I will work on remastering Tensaiga."The groups of clones immediately split up and started on their jobs while Sesshomaru got started.

{A month later the day of the finals}(On the top of the Hokage Monument)  
'I have trained for this it is time for everyone to see the new Naruto to see Sesshomaru Uzumaki.'

Whoa so Naruto became Sesshomaru and it is now the Chunin Exam will learn what happened in the meeting between Jiraiya and the Sandaime next Read and Review. 


	2. Chapter 2

InuNaruto

Hell everyone this is the second chapter in my story InuNarutoYou all ready?Lets read the and as a way of answering a review Bakusaiga is being wielded by one of Sesshomarus I will be making sure that it is easier to read.I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha.

"Speech"  
'Thought' (Setting/Timeskip) {Jutsu/Demonic spell}  
[Demonic Voice/Biju]

(The day Naruto became Sesshomaru in the Hokages office) The Sandaime Hokage glared at his student before saying in a scary angry voice,"Could you repeat that please I don't think I heard you right?"Jiraiya pales and repeats what he said,"I removed Orochimarus seal taught him water walking and summoning and took him to the ravine and pushed him in so he would summon the foxs chakra and use it to summon Gamabunta to get he never summoned him so I panicked and left while planning on telling you I fixed the seal and taught him water walking and we went our separate ways."Sarutobi leapt over the desk grabbed Jiraiya by the neck and slammed him into the wall."You fucking bastard I knew I should have removed the seal myself and just had one of my Anbu teach he is your godson and you pushed him into a ravine thinking that he could summon chakra he has barely any experience in using and have him try to summon the Toad Boss the same day he signed the contract what were you thinking?Strike that its obvious you weren't."Sarutobi lets go of him before walking back to his desk and sitting down,"Get out Jiraiya go do what your good at,find information on what Orochimaru is planning and if you even try shirking your responsibilities as Konohas spy master by doing your 'research' then I will kill out."Jiraiya left in a looked at the fourth face on the Hokage Monument,'Oh Minato I failed you.'

(A Month Later in the stadium)  
Sarutobi looked down at the row of Genin who were hoping to become Chunin he barely reacted when his guard Raido leaned over and spoke in his ear,"Sir still no sign of Uzumaki or the should we do?Orochimaru may have taken them?"Sarutobi thought,'No one but me and Jiraiya know Naruto is likely dead and I expect Kakashi will be late with Sasuke thinking I will be lenient and push his match I won't if they aren't here in time the boy will be disqualified.'He greets the Kazekage before starting the on the stadium floor the new proctor Genma started speaking,"Everyone except Naruto Uzumaki and Neji Hyuga please head to the waiting area."All the other Genin go up the stairs while Neji stands there."Will Naruto Uzumaki please come forward!"Neji smirks until a ball of light comes down from above and lands across from ball disappears showing looks at him and asks,"Who are you?"

Sesshomaru smirks,"I am Sesshomaru Uzumaki formerly known as Naruto Uzumaki."The Sandaime stiffens before whispering to Raido a jumps down to the ground before walking forward,"The Hokage asks what happened to you?"Sesshomaru smirks,"When Jiraiya of the Sannin pushed me into the ravine in order for me to use the Kyuubis chakra to summon Gamabunta he didn't think that I might react like anyone else would and just start panicking or that I may just resign myself to the fact that I was going to I could think as I fell was that I have had horrible teachers my teachers in the Academy held me back or taught me wrong or just kicked me out of the was neutral he didn't hinder me but he didn't help me was a joke he only taught me tree climbing and that was in the middle of a C rank turned A rank did teach Sasuke whatever he wanted and gave Sakura some scrolls which she never he would tell me is to work on my chakra then when I asked him to help me for the Finals handed me off to a man who had publicly stated he hated me and who when I asked what he would teach me to fight Neji stated he would teach me the basics.I turned to Kakashi for an explanation and he said he didn't think I would even beat we already know how Jiraiya I fell to the bottom and died but apparently I am the reincarnation of a powerful demon and no its not name is Sesshomaru a Dog Daiyokai of such power that he makes the fox look like an merged and I was Neji I believe I owed you a beatdown."He said as he held up a hand and cracked his knuckles by slowly closing his hand into a claw shape.

Genma taking the initiative called out,"Neji Hyuga versus Sesshomaru !"Sesshomaru stood there as Neji rushed Neji lunged forward a palm thrust ready Sesshomaru used his right hand to push the arm to the side then used that same hand to backhand Neji which sent him could hear the crowd all go,"Ooooohhhh that had to hurt."Sesshomaru made a couple handsigns before swirl of water formed in front of him and he spoke,"{Suiton:Water Gunshot.}"The water shot forward as a ball Neji quickly started spinning while shouting,"Kaiten!"He was surrounded by a dome of spinning chakra which deflected Sesshomarus seemed to stare at the dome before smirking and began going through a long sequence of handsigns before stopping."{Katon:Fire Dragon Bullet.}"A line of searing flames came out of his mouth forming a dragon shape and impacted the dome mixing with the chakra to form a dome of spinning began panicking before he stopped spinning standing there gasping for seemed to vanish as he stepped forward then reappeared in front of Neji and grabbed his throat and began speaking,"Did you actually think you could defeat me?You are nothing I have fought humans who were possessed by a demon who were harder to fight than proctor you declare this as over if you don't I will snap his neck."Genma quickly shouted,"Sesshomaru Uzumaki is the winner!"

That is the end of the second chapter now there are probalby those who may think Sesshomaru is OP but he isn't do you really think Neji could take on Inuyasha let alone defeat hope you enjoyed the story check out my other stories and please read and review. 


	3. Chapter 3

InuNaruto ============================================================================================================================================ This is Chapter 3 of InuNaruto. Now to answer another review Sesshomaru would see the things humans can do with jutsu and take advantage of this chance to learn also he sent clones to learn about elemental manipulation from other ninja while henged as Sasuke and he sent clones to the library where they could likely find a ninja section which holds jutsu. Also vote for pairing will begin now please vote via review no Sakura or Hinata since Sesshomarus demonic instincts would demand him mate with a strong woman. Also should Inuyasha be reborn like Sesshomaru is? If enough people vote yes via review then it will happen. Enjoy. I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha.  
======================================================================================================================================================================================================================================================================================== "Speech"  
'Thought' (Setting/Timeskip) {Jutsu/Demonic spell}  
[Demonic Voice/Biju] *Message to Reader*  
============================================================================================================================================ Sesshomaru jumped up to the observation area. He ignored the other Genins looks of shock. Sesshomaru decided to take a spot near Gaara in order to avoid being questioned. What Sesshomaru enjoyed the most was the fact Gaara looked at him fearfully and said," Mother is afraid of you." This caused Gaaras siblings to stiffen and look at Sesshomaru fearfully. Sesshomaru smirked before saying,"He should be. Its only natural to fear your betters."  
============================================================================================================================================ When Temari returned to the observation box she didn't expect to find someone who scared the demon inside her brother. Sesshomaru looked down at Temari before speaking," You fought excellently for a human. You interest me." Sesshomaru turned around and walked back over to his original position. Temari began blushing from his compliment. Sesshomaru smirked while thinking,'See that trash I can make a female blush.' A deep voice answered mentally. [I didn't think you could lower yourself to flirting with a human.] Sesshomaru mentally sighed,'I have to since the only demons left are you and your siblings and any of my descendants who are probalby nothing more than some demonicly enhanced humans now and the mutts descendants who are probably just humans by now. Now that I think about it the Inazuka clan seem to have his temperment maybe they are his descendants? I will have to look into this but anyway if I wish to pass on my line I must find a mate which in these circumstances means I will have to mate with a human.'  
============================================================================================================================================Sesshomaru watched as the fool who was his teammate charged at the ball of sand that held Gaara with a lightning covered hand. Even at this distance he could hear the idiot in green spandex explain the jutsu and Sesshomaru couldn't help but think,' Are they stupid calling this an assassination jutsu? Its so loud it could be heard coming no matter what. Actually that gives me an idea what if I used wind instead of lightning? I wouldn't need to charge I could use my speed to appear in front of my target and decapitate them of just shove my hand into their chest. I will have some clone work on it.' Just then Sesshomaru looked up when there was an explosion at the Kage booth and feathers began falling from the sky making people fall asleep. The Invasion of Konoha had begun.  
============================================================================================================================================ Sesshomaru jumped down to intercept Gaara from escaping."You tell your tenant if he wants to live then you both will leave this village or face destruction." Gaara out of fear nodded was about to leave when Sesshomaru called out,"You don't have to prove you exist by killing. When you have people who care about you as your siblings do they prove you exist. Think on that." Sesshomaru jumped towards the purple box that was sitting above the Kage booth.'It took Rins third and final death to open my eyes. I hope it doesn't take something just as drastic for you Gaara.'  
============================================================================================================================================ Sesshomaru arrived at the barrier to find a squad of Anbu just standing scowled,"Pitiful this is the best you humans have to offer? I will assist the old man since you are obviously incompetent." Sesshomaru raised his hand and began channeling some yokai to his hand,"{Whip of Light}!" A golden whip came off his finger and sliced through the barrier allowing Sesshomaru through. Sesshomaru looked around before spotting Orochimaru through the trees. But what caught Sesshomarus eye was the sword he was holding,' Kusanagi! It seems luck is on my side.'  
============================================================================================================================================ Orochimaru was shocked when a whip of light bisected him as a clawed hand ripped the Kusanagi from his hand.'What just happened! How did this person get past the barrier!' He turned his head to see the one person he never expected. Sesshomaru was staring at the Kusanagi as he channeled his Yokai into the sword wrenching control from Orochimaru over to him." Your blade is mine now lets see how you like feeling it." Sesshomaru pointed it at the snake,"Oh and this is how you use it, Ikorose." The blade extended at 5 times the speed it did for Orochimaru. He couldn't dodge it so he used {Substitution} with the Nidaime."So you avoid the fight by switching with a dead man. You are only prolonging your suffering but I shall return these souls to the Underworld." Sesshomaru switched the Kusanagi to his other hand as he drew Tensaiga. He swung the sword at the Nidaime,"Meido Zangetsuha." A black ball flew towards the Nidaime before it became a window showing space and stars that sucked in the man.  
============================================================================================================================================ Sarutobi had been about to use the Shiki Fujin on the two Kages when the Nidaime vanished to be replaced by his student when he heard a familiar voice speak,"Meido Zangetsuha." The Shodiame was now gone,"Nar- I mean Sesshomaru what was that?" Sesshomaru glanced to the side,"Your senseis have been returned to the Underworld. Now how about you take care of your student you don't have to worry about his blade it is now mine." Sarutobi nodded an lifted Enma and began attacking Orochimaru,'Hmm maybe I should try one of the demonic attacks I created in my old age or maybe one of the attacks on of my descendants made based on a book he read. I save mine for another time. Alright time to try it out.' Sesshomaru raised a hand and punched at the snake,"Bala." A ball of Yokai flew at high speeds at Orochimaru. Orochimarus eyes widened comically as the ball impacted the ground in front of him and exploded sending him flying. Sesshomaru frowned,"I will need to work on that and the others. But first how about removing you!" Sesshomaru had already sheathed Tensaiga when he swung Kusanagi aiming for Orochimarus neck when the snake pulled back causing his arms to be sliced instead. Orochimaru shouted,"Drop the barrier we are leaving!" The Sound Four grabbed him and ran.  
============================================================================================================================================ Sarutobi walked over to Sesshomaru," Thank you for your assistance Sesshomaru. I would not have survived the fight if not for you." Sesshomaru looked at him,"I will be contacting a blacksmith to make a sheath for my new sword. The only reason I am staying in this pathetic village is because I still need to do some things. First off I am giving you one chance to answer me." Sarutobi waited,"I want Kushina Uzumakis corpse given to me."  
============================================================================================================================================ Chapter 3 done! Please review and vote for pairing. 


	4. AN

Hey everybody sorry but I have been busy with life so no updates for awhile especially since we moved to a new house awhile ago and I still haven't found my notes for the next chapters of my stories. I had 3 chapters written for each of them. Until I find them I will post a funbox of horrors that will contain oneshots of story ideas that you can review on whether they are worth continuing. I may have a new story that MAY turn into a series. Anyway check out some of the authors and stories I have favorites like Lupine Horror or mjimeyg or stargatesg1fan.I hope to have something posted within a month. Also my girlfriend who you guys know as Alice convinced me to read some Twilight crossovers and Buffy the Vampire Layer I men's Slayer. So you may see some one shots featuring those. Jasper out!


End file.
